Frozen Hetalia
by ninjapanda1313
Summary: Frozen told a bit different. Feliciano as Anna! Lovino as Elsa! Francis as Hanz! Ludwig as Kristoff! Arther as the Duke and Alfred as Olaf!
1. Frozen Hetalia

**Hello readers, this is a warning. If you are not a Germany/Italy fan I suggest you not read this. It's nothing bad so don't freak. Just might get a little fluffy later on. You know how Feli is. :) Please read the A/N at the bottom. I have a question I really need answered! Thanks and enjoy the story!**

* * *

The night skies over Rome were lit with multiple colors of the northern lights. Two princes lay asleep in the castle below. Well one of them did…

"Lovi?" a young boy with auburn hair and a strange curl whispered. Tapping his twin's shoulder he tried again. "Lovi wake up!"

Lovino's eyes opened, seeing it was just his brother he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "Go away Feli." The younger twin jumped onto the plush bouncy bed effectively waking the older up. Lovino growled and shoved Feliciano off. He landed on the floor with a thump.

Poking his head up over the bed Feliciano looked into his brother's light green eyes and whined. "But the sky is awake, so I'm awake! Can't-a we play?" the brown haired boy just turned over and tried to sleep once more. "Do you want-a build a snowman?" Feliciano asked. Lovino smiled and jumped out of bed. Both boys were running quietly down the hall careful not to wake there Nonno.

Lovino threw open the doors to the ballroom with Feliciano right behind him. The boys had changed into their winter clothes beforehand. Lovino wore a light brown fuzzy jacket with tan buttons, black boots, and pants to match. While Feli had a soft dark blue jacket with light blue buttons, blue pants, and black boots.

The young boy bouncing in excitement giggled and said "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Lovino smiled and pointed to the open doors and Feliciano quickly shut them and returned to bouncing, watching his older brother, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Lovino waves his hands together and in seconds snowflakes appear and spread around the room, lightly covering the whole floor in snow. Feli laughs and catches the falling snowflakes on his tongue. "It's so pretty!" Feli awes as the snow sparkles on the floor and ice hangs from the large silver chandelier in the middle of the room.

"You think that's-a nice? Watch this!" Lovi stomps his foot and a layer of ice swirls from the spot outward, creating an ice-rink. Feliciano slides backwards and laughs.

Feliciano run as well as he can on ice to the snow on the side of the room and begins rolling a large ball of snow. Lovino understands and starts making a second one. They place Lovino's on top of the first one and make a smaller one for the head. Feli ripped two buttons off his jacket and gave the snow man eyes. "Haha! My name is-a Alfred, and I'm the hero!" Feliciano said in a slightly lower but happy excited voice. Lovino rolled his eyes at his brother's silliness and created a large hill of snow.

Feliciano climbed the snow bank and happily shouts. "Lovi, catch me!" The young boy then jumps and another snowbank appears under him. "Faster!" Feliciano laughs and quickly jumps again.

"Wait Feli! Slow down!" Lovino creates another snowbank to catch is little brother, but as soon as he lands he jumps again. Trying to hurry, Lovino's aim goes high and hits Feliciano's head knocking the boy unconscious. "FELI!" Lovino runs to his brother shaking his shoulders to wake him up, but his eyes remained closed. "NONNO!" The ice around the room began cracking and spikes formed from the floors and ceiling.

A tall strong man with short messy brown hair and amber eyes burst through the ballroom doors. The first thing he noticed was the cold. Being in only red silky night pants would make anyone cold with all the snow and ice. He ran to his grandsons and quickly lifted the youngest off the floor. "What happened in here? I thought you to were in-a bed."

Lovino eyes began to water as he told his Nonno what had happened. "Then I missed hit his head and-a he won't wake up! I'm sorry Nono, I didn't mean it!"

Roma placed a hand on his grandson's head and smiled. "I know you didn't Lovino. But we have to hurry now. I Think I know someone who can help make Feliciano better." Lovino sniffled and followed after the man. Roma placed Feli down on the couch, threw on his red winter coat, grabbed the boy and left the castle with Lovi right behind him.

Roma trudged through knee deep snow, holding Feliciano close to his chest and Lovino on his back. The three of them came to a clearing about four miles away from the castle, and Roma noticed that Feli was getting colder by the minute.

"Please, is anyone here?" Roma called out. "I need help, It's my grandson!" The rocks all begin to roll towards them. Lovino slid off the man's back and he knelt down with Feliciano.

The rocks stop at Roma feet and then pop open to reveal faces. "Nonno, what are they?" Lovino whispers.

"They are trolls Lovi. They're going to help Feliciano awake up." Roma whispers back.

They all gasp as they realize who has come to their home this late at night. Whispers of "It's the King." Can be heard though the crowd of trolls. The trolls part as an older one comes through. Walking to Roma he bows. "Your Majesty." He looks at Lovi and asks. "Born with the power or cursed."

Roma answers "Born. And there getting stronger." The old troll nods and looks to Feliciano. He places a hand on his head and frowns. "Can-a you help?" Roma asks hopefully.

The troll nods. "You were lucky it was his head, and not his heart that was hit. The heart is not easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." The old troll pulls out a glowing blue energy from Feli's head. "I recommend we remove all magic." Memories of Feliciano and Lovino begin to float above the boy. "Even memories of magic just to be safe." Images of Lovino using magic to make snow for Feliciano in the ballroom appear, only to be replaced with the two boys looking out the window, watching the snow fall. "Don't worry though, I'll leave the fun." An image of Lovi and Feli laughing while sliding down a hill of snow in the ballroom turns into them sliding down the same hill outside. The light fades as the old troll places the new memories into Feliciano's head.

"Feli won't remember I have-a powers?" Lovino asks holding onto Roma's arm tightly.

Roma turns slightly to Lovino. "It's for the best." He says sadly shifting Feliciano to the other arm to hug Lovino.

"Lovino, Listen to me. Your powers will grow stronger over time." The old troll says and creates colorful lights to show older Lovino creating magical snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic, but there is also great danger. The picture changes to dark spikes of ice. "You must learn to control this power." The spikes turn into human figures that panic and attack Lovino. The boy gasps and buries his face into Roma's chest. "Fear will be your enemy."

"No. I will protect him. He will learn to control his powers, I'm sure." The castle appears as the sun rises over the mountains. "Until then the gates will remain locked. The staff will be reduced and Lovino's contact with people will be limited. His powers will be hidden from everyone… Including Feliciano."

Feli watches as Lovino's bed and other things get moved out his their room. Not understanding what is going on he rushes to find his brother, only to see him shut the door to his new room. Feli stands alone in the hall, staring at the door his brother disappeared behind wondering what he did to make his brother leave.

* * *

**All right! Chapter one is done! I have ONE thing to ask though. Who should Sven be? I can't think of anyone! Please help! I really want to write this, but I'm stuck on that one detail! Pretty please! :D **


	2. Do you wanna build a snowman

**Sorry if it doesn't snow in Rome. I don't really know if it does. But in this story it's gonna! :D**

**Thank you Melza-chan for your awesome review! Also to the guest I had. Sorry I don't know your name but thank you for your help! :D You both suggested Gilbert as Sven, so we now have our Lovable reindeer! Danke! **

Feliciano was walking through the empty halls. It had been about a week that Lovino had moved into his new room. In that time Feli had only seen his brother maybe eight times, and only for a minute or two till he would disappear behind the door again.

The young boy was bored to say the least. Sure he had his Nonno, but he was always working, and when he would ask about Lovino it was always the same thing. "Just give it some time Feli. He'll come out when he is ready." Feliciano sighed and looked out the window of the castle. Snow fell slowly to the ground covering Rome in a white blanket. Smiling Feli ran to Lovino's room and knocked on the door.

"**Lovi? Do you wanna build a snowman? **

**Come on lets go and play!"** Feli gets on his hands and knees and looks under the door.

"**I never see you-a anymore. **

**Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!**

**We used to be best buddies!"** Feliciano thinks back to when they would play tag in the hallways. Lovino would chase after him both laughing and smiling. Lovino then fades away leaving a sad Feli watching as Lovi closes the bedroom door.

"**And-a now were not**

**I wish you would tell me why!"**

Feliciano looks through the key hole trying to see Lovino**. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"** He calls through the keyhole. **"It doesn't have to be a snow man!"**

"**Go away Feli!"** Lovino calls angrily from behind the door.

"…**Okay bye."** Feliciano says hurt by his brother's harsh tone.

Behind the door Lovino is watching the snow fall outside. Sighing he placed his hand on the window only to have it covered in ice. Lovi quickly removed his hand and watched as the crystals slowly comes to a stop. He would have to tell Nonno about that.

Later that day Roma entered Lovino's room. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pair of green silky gloves and handed them to Lovi. "These should help." Lovino slipped the gloves on. "Conceal it…" Roma started

"Don't feel it" Lovi continued the next line.

"Don't let it show." They said together.

Feliciano had grown in the past couple years. He was now nine and hoping today he could get Lovi to come out of that room and play. He ran down the halls like he had every day before to stop at the familiar green wooden door. Feliciano knocked and asked. **"Do you wanna build a snow man?**

**Or ride our bikes around the hall!" **Feli rode by the door on a bike but crashed down the stairs.

"**I think some company is overdue…**

**I've started talking to, the paintings on the walls."** The young boy jumped onto the couch in the room downstairs and flopped hanging upside down. **"Hang in there Caesar!" **Feliciano flips himself off the couch and run out of the room to the library.

"**It gets a little lonely, in all these empty rooms." **Feli rolls around on the floor of the library and stops in front of the grandfather clock.

**Just watching the hours tick by!"** following the clock's pendulum with his eyes and clicking along with the ticking.

The moon has risen in the sky and Lovino's room is almost completely frozen. The young boy panics backing into the corner. "It's getting worse! What do I do?!" He turns to Roma fear filling the boy's eyes.

Roma steps closer to Lovino to try and comfort him. "Please Lovi; getting upset only makes it worse."

"NO!" Lovino flinches away from the larger man. "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." Tears fall from the young boys eyes. Afraid he will never get his powers under control, and one day hurt his Nonno or worse, Feliciano.

About six years past and Feli slides past Lovino's room without stopping and runs downstairs to the library, jumping up to hug his Nonno. "See you in two weeks!" The boy says happily.

Roma smiles down at him and hugs him back. "The weeks will fly by and I'll be back before you know it."

Minutes later Roma walks into Lovino's room. "I'll be leaving tomorrow." He says hoping for a hug goodbye.

Lovino bows, not wanting to risk hugging the man and freezing him solid. "Do you have to go Nonno?"

The king frowns and nods his head. "You will be fine Lovi. Trust me."

The next day Roma's ship leaves port for a trip across see to a place called Germany. To see and old friend and set up a trade deal between their kingdoms. Night came and a storm hit fast. Lighting struck the water and waves thrashed the large boat around like a toy. The crew did everything they could, but the ship sunk down into the depths, the king of Rome along with it.

News got back to Rome about the king's death three weeks later. A service was to be held the next day in honor of their king. Feli walked through the halls, the colors all seemed to be duller that day. The usually happy boy was staring at a portrait of Roma that was now being covered in a thin black see-through cloth. Sighing he walked up the stairs to his brother's door.

**Lovi? Please I know you're in there.**

**People are asking where you've been.**

**They say have courage and I'm trying to**

**I'm right out here for you.**

**Please let me in.** Feliciano presses his back to the door and slides to the floor. He holds his knees tightly to his chest.

"**We only have each other.**

**It's just you and me.**

**What are we gonna do?" **Tears start to form in Feliciano's eyes. Placing his head on his arms he asks weakly.

"**Do you want to build a snowman?"** his body shakes as he sits in front of his brother's door crying for his Nonno who is gone forever, and his brother who wouldn't leave that awful room. Feliciano felt as if his heart was going to shatter like glass, and nothing could ever fix it.

On the other side Lovi is sitting against the door listening to his brother cry. Trying to hold his own tears back as the temperature in the room slowly drops. Dark blue ice stretches outward from Lovino, coving the room from top to bottom. "I'm sorry Feli." Lovi whispers, hugging his knees tighter. "I'm so sorry."

**Okay that's a second chapter done! Leaving off on another sad note though huh? Sorry about that. But next chapter is coronation day! Frances will be popping up next chapter too! Until next time! **


	3. For the first time in forever

**Hello peoples! I do not own Hetalia or Frozen! In case you didn't know bold text means singing and **normal text is everything else. **Sorry if you were confused at all. :) This chapter is a bit different than the movie. The two men that are with the duke are going to be played by Denmark and Sweden! Also Thanks to ElizabethScaffie for your review and help! :D**

* * *

The sun rises in Rome signaling a new day has begun. Ships were being pulled into dock and people were bustling around chatting cheerfully with one another. The streets were covered with dignitaries and noblemen from other countries. Today was going to be a happy day, filled with fun and laughter. Today was the coronation day for the oldest Prince of Rome!

"I can't believe there opening the gates!" A violet eyed, Austrian man dressed in a dark brown suit looks at the large iron gates that will soon open for the first time in years.

I know it's so exciting! Let's go Roderich!" The brown haired Hungarian dressed in a bright green dress pulled him through the crowd of people.

"Elizaveta Slow down!" The man calls trying not to trip as he is jerked forward.

A blond haired Englishman steps aside, as the couple rushes past him. Fixing his grey suit and flatting out any wrinkles that may have appeared, the man's lime green eyes gaze up to the large white castle. "Rome. England's mysterious trading partner. I can't wait to see what secrets you hold and riches I can exploit!" Realizing what he said. The Englishman looked around to see no one had heard him. Sighing in relief he turned to his bodyguards. A man with short, wild blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a long black coat with red cuffs, a red shirt, red pants, and brown boots. The other was a Swedish man with short light blond hair and glasses covering his greenish blue eyes. Dressed in a long blue coat, black pants, boots and gloves. The man seemed a little freighting. "Shall we go in then?" They made their way to the front gates.

All the castle staff was busy getting ready for the coronation. Food was being prepared, silverware was polished to a bright shine, and the maids dusted and mopped all the floors in the castle. The only thing left was to get the young princes ready.

Walking through the halls a single servant stopped at the green wooden door belonging to the soon to be King. "Your majesty, are you awake?" He asked knocking three times on the door.

There was a thump from behind the door and a loud yelp, seconds later a voice yelled. "Yeah I'm awake! Now go and-a see if my brother is up, and leave me alone!" The servant bowed and left.

An eighteen year old Lovino listened to the footsteps leave his door and let out a frustrated sigh as he picked up the frozen jade paper weight. He had been trying to control his powers and not freeze the light green orb, but the knock had spooked him, it froze almost instantly and he dropped the frozen object thankfully not shattering it.

Feliciano was sleeping soundly in his bed. Blankets half on the floor, Feliciano was sprawled across the sheets. Once in a while a quiet "Ve~" could be heard. A loud knock woke the sleepy Italian. He sat up eyes still closed and hair severally messed up, sticking out at odd angles asked. "Who-a is it?"

"It is time to wake up your majesty." A voice from behind the door said. The servant waited a minute but No one answered, so he knocks again. A sleepy "Who-a is it?" Is the only answer the man gets. "It's still me sir. It's time to get ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Feli asks rubbing his eyes and yawing loudly.

"For your brother's coronation." It took a couple minutes but as soon as the servant heard a loud "VE!" he knew the young prince was awake.

Feliciano bursts out of his room minutes later dressed in clean crisp blue suit, pants, and black dress shoes. A smile plastered on his face and he runs down the stairs happily shouting "It's-s coronation day!"

Turning his head to the window Feli started singing. **"The window is open**

**So's that door!**

**I didn't know they did that anymore!**

**Who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates! **Feliciano watched as a parade of silver plates were carried out of the kitchen. After they went by he ran towards the ballroom.

**For years I roamed these empty halls.**

**Why have a ballroom with no balls? **Feli sang while sliding across the newly polished floor, his arms stretched out to his sides to keep his balance.

**Finally, they're opening up the gates!"**

Crashing into a suit of armor across the room, Feliciano got up and tried to put it back together quickly. "**There'll be actual real live people-**

**It'll be totally strange. **Taking a step back he looked at the suit of armor and frowned. It didn't look right at all. The head was nowhere to be seen, and the feet were on the wrong sides. His arms were at odd angles and the chest plate was on backwards. Hearing footsteps, Feliciano ran from the ballroom and towards the back door.

"**But, wow! I'm so ready for this change!**

**For the first time in forever,**

**There'll be music, there'll be light! **Feli burst through the doors and out into the garden covering his eyes from the sudden bright light. He looked at all the different flowers and colors and hedges which were cut into the shape of animals.

**For the first time in forever,**

**I'll be dancing through the night! **He spun around in the garden and stopped when he saw a family of geese by the small pond.

**Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,**

**But I'm somewhere in that zone!**

'**Cause for the first time in forever,**

**I won't be alone!" **Feliciano kneeled down and let the hatchling walk into his hands. Smiling down at the small bird he said. "I can't-a wait to meet everyone!" Gasping as a thought struck him. "What if I meet, the one!" He let the chick down and waved goodbye as he ran back into the castle.

Smelling the food when he first walks in, Feliciano enters the dining room. There were all kinds of food set out for the guests. From small sandwiches to large plates of pasta! In the corner sat the biggest cake Feli ever saw! His eyes shine in excitement as he begins to dance around the room.

"**Tonight, imagine me poised and all-**

**Fetching draped against the wall.**

**The picture of sophisticated grace! **He stops dancing and bows elegantly. Looking up Feliciano saw marble bust.

**I suddenly see him standing there,**

**A beautiful stranger tall and fair.**

Feliciano glances at the giant plate of pasta sitting on the table next to him. He eats a few bites while he sings. **"I wanna stuff some pasta in my face!" **

Swallowing the pasta Feli sings clearly again. ** "Then we laugh and talk all evening,**

**Which is totally bizarre.**

**Nothing like the life I've led so far!" **Feliciano spun around and noticed the maid bring out more food. Rushing over he grabbed her hand and they spun around the room together.

**For the first time in forever,**

**There'll be magic, there'll be fun.**

**For the first time in forever,**

**I could be noticed by someone. **Feli began to spin faster.

**And I know it's totally crazy**

**To dream I'd find romance!**

**But for the first time in forever,**

**At least I've got a chance! **He let go of the maid and she flew head first into the cake.

Lovino stood in front of the window in his room as everyone was gathering at the gate, waiting to enter the castle. **"Don't let them in.**

**Don't let them see.**

**Be the good boy**

**You always have to be.**

Lovino sighed and walked over the portrait of their Nonno's coronation hanging on the wall. He slipped off the green gloves and grabbed the Jade paper weight and a candlestick off the table. Lovino mimicked the portrait trying to keep calm. **"Conceal. Don't feel.**

**Put on a show.**

**Make one wrong move**

**And everyone will know.**

The orb and candlestick began to freeze in his hands. Slamming them back down he takes a deep breath, trying to reassure himself. **"But it's only for today"**

Feliciano runs through the castle towards the gates smiling. **"It's only for today!"**

Lovi walks towards his bedroom door. **"It's agony to wait."**

Feli is bouncing up and down, waiting for the gates to open. **"It's agony to wait!"**

Lovino throws open his door and steps out of his room. **"Tell the guards to open up the gate."**

"**The gate!"** they open and Feliciano walks into the crowd, admiring all the people.

"**For the first time in forever." **Feli jumps onto a light pole spinning around it.

"**Don't let them in, don't let them see." **Lovi begins to walk down the stairs.

"**I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!" ** Feliciano hops off and continues to walk through the crowd.

"**Be the good boy you always have to be." **Lovino steps off the last stair and walks through the empty halls.

"**A chance to leave my fratello's world, a chance to find true love!" **Feli makes it to the end of the crowd.

"**Conceal. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know." **Lovino watches as people begin to enter the castle.

"**I know it all ends tomorrow**

**So it has to be today!" **Feliciano walks over a small bridge and walks along the docks.

" '**Cause for the first time in forever…" **He starts to walk faster now.

"**Nothing's in my way!"**

Something slams into him and Feliciano gets knocked towards the water. Shutting his eyes, waiting for the splash, Feli holds his breath. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" A French accent cuts through the silence and Feliciano feels an arm around his waist. Opening his eyes he sees the water he should have fallen into. Turning his head to the side he sees wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

**Francis has arrived! That song was so hard to wright! Sorry if it didn't turn out so well. If you guys have any ideas for this story let me know! Till next time! **


End file.
